


Of Pistachios and Post-It Notes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Of Pistachios and Post-It Notes

Severus picked up the small square of yellow paper. It wasn't parchment as he'd first believed when he noticed it. Instead it was a 'Post-It'. He should have known. Ever since Lupin had brought them to Hogwarts, Albus had been enamoured of them, changing the yellow to purple or blue or pink depending upon his mood. Severus had shuddered to think what it meant when he'd received a sparkling rainbow-coloured one after Albus had been away to London. 

This one was just a pale yellow, that slightly sticky strip across the back securing it lightly to a bowl of pistachios. 

His favourite. 

Frowning, he removed the note and looked closer. 

_8 o'clock, 7th floor_

Severus looked around the staff room just to make sure no one else was around and then slipped the note into his pocket.

~*~

Severus arrived at five to eight, wand in hand. He slowly crept down the corridor, pretending to be looking for recalcitrant students, meaning Gryffindors for the most part. When he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he heard the first notes of music. 

Pacing in front of the tapestry, Severus tried to imagine how he might find the source of the music and suddenly a door appeared. Slowly opening it, Severus didn't know which way to look first.

The room was clearly set up for an intimate party. Drinks and crisps, pretzels, and nuts—including another bowl of pistachios—were set on a table in front of a very comfortable looking sofa. The lights were low and the music, with its strong, pulsing beat, was rather suggestive.

"You found my note," a familiar voice said and Severus whipped around toward Lupin, who pushed the door closed behind him. 

"What sort of game is this?" Severus hissed. Remus looked good, damn good actually. Yes, his robes were rather threadbare but he'd clearly showered and shaved, the scent of him going straight from Severus's nose…south. 

"No game, Severus," Lupin said, stepping closer. "Though I expect we'll have quite a bit of fun."

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," Lupin said, his soft smile reaching his eyes, "you wouldn't have been able to get in if you hadn't wanted to."

"I thought there were students here." 

Lupin chuckled. "Students armed with pistachios, Firewhisky, and old vinyl?" 

Severus looked in the direction of the music and realised it was an old turntable playing.

"That shouldn't work here."

"And yet it does." Lupin leaned close. "Would you like me to show you how I did it?"

Unable to resist, Severus nodded once and Lupin headed across the room, grabbing two glasses of Firewhisky on his way. As Severus walked past the table, he grabbed a handful of pistachios. Lupin smirked at him, handing him a glass. Instead of throwing the pistachios at him, which was his first impulse, he took a sip of Firewhisky, the heat burning pleasantly as it slid down his throat.

"Show me your magic, Lupin," he said as they watched the album turning round and round, no plug to be seen.

"Oh, I will, Severus," Lupin replied softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

Lupin proceeded to demonstrate his magical talent and—after two _spectacular_ orgasms—Severus had to admit _Remus_ was quite skilled.


End file.
